Luftvertraute
Vertraute der Luftmagie sind in den meisten Fällen für ihre Hektitk und Eifrigkeit bekannt. Wenn es um blitzschnelle Reaktionen oder dringende Dinge geht, trifft man bei diesen Vertrauten eine gute Entscheidung. Qualmender Falke Größe: 1,50m Erscheinung: Der qualmende Falke ist schwarz-weis und wird dauerhaft von Rauch umgeben. Er ist in der Lage diesen Rauch auch verstärkt freizusetzen um damit ihn vollständig zu verbergen. Charakter: Der Vertraute ist sehr schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen und ihm fällt es schwer Entscheidungen zu treffen. Daher bleibt er eisern bei einer Entscheidung wenn er sich einmal entschieden hat. Da er sich selbst als recht leicht und unauffällig möchte er auch häufiger auf die Schultern des Vertragspartner sich setzen, dass aber für einen normalen Menschen zu schwer ist. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast das Dorf retten können obwohl du gedacht hast du bist schwach. Deine Seelische Stärke hat nicht zu deinem Körper gepasst. Möchtest du mit einem passenden Körper weiterleben?" Special: "Leitfähigkeit erhöhen" - Der Vertraute verwandelt sich in eine 3x3 Nebelwolke in welcher sich der Luftschaden um 1d6 erhöhen Geschichte der Seele: Ein Vertrauter, der von der Gestalt her definitv eine andere Größe besitzt, als man bei dem Namen erwarten würde. Er ist so groß wie ein normaler Mensch und die Spannweite seiner Flügel ist gleichermaßen gigantisch wie imposant. Sein ganzer Körper ist von Qualm umhüllt, der dauerhaft zu Boden gleitet. Während er fliegt, zieht er eine Rauchspur hinter sich her. Von der Größe kann er zwar einen Menschen transportieren allerdings ist dass nur einmal passiert, als er seinem Vertragspartner ausreichend vertraut hat. Zu Lebzeiten war der qualmende Falke ein recht kleiner und zierlicher Vogel. Bei den Djan wurden Falken und Greifen von Waldflüstereren zu Kampfgefährten ausgebildet. So wurde beim Fangen des Jugntiere bei dem auch der qualmende Falke dabei waren, diese aufgezogen und trainiert. Allerdings wurde er nie groß und stark genug um im Kampf Schaden zu verursachen oder ähnliches. Somit wollte keiner der Kämpfer ihn als Kampfgefährten besitzen weil er schwach war. Das zerfrass ihn innerlich, dass er so schwach war und nichts dagegen machen konnte. So hat er nie das Dorf verlassen weil niemand ihn gewählt hat. Eines Tages wurde das Waldflüsterer Dorf von eine Gruppe von Orcbanditen und überfallen. Da sich die Waldflüsterer selbst kaum dagegen wehren konnten brauchten sie die Unterstützung aus Aliga. Da allerdings alle Brieftauben schon getötet wurden von den Orcs um Verstärkung zu verhindern. Somit wurde an alle Falken eine Noitz befestigt mit dem Ruf nach Hilfe. Als die Orcs sahen dass die Falken freigelassen wurden, erschuf ein Magier unter ihnen eine Schattenkuppel um das Dorf mit den Falken darin. Ein paar der Falken versuchten dadurch zu fliegen aber stürzten dabei ab. Als der qualmende Falke sah wie die Waldflüsterer Djan von der Orcs verprügelt, verstummelt und getötet wurden konnt er nicht weiter zusehen und flog durch die Kuppel. Wie auch dem Falken zuvor wurde er davon schwer verletzt. sein halbes Federkleid war zerstückelt und ein Flügel war taub und er stürzte ab außerhalb der Kuppel. Beim Fallen alelrdings schaffte er sich auf zurappeln. Er kannte zwar seinen Flügel nicht mehr bewegen aber ausgestreckt war er taub geworden. Somit kann er damit zumindest gleiten. So konnte der qualmende Falke mit nur einem Flügel flatternd bis nach Aliga kommen. Dort ist mitten auf der Straße auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Ein paar der Menschen in Djan ruften ein paar Wachen her. Der Falke war verbrannt und zerrupft. Die Wachen dachten sich dabei nichts und nahmen den Falken und entsorgten ihn. Den die Notitz an seinem Fuß wurde mit zerstört beim durchqueren der Scahttenkuppel. Als die Wachen in außerhalb der Stadt in den Wald legen wollte, meinte einer der Wachen nicht, ob das nicht der eine Falke aus dem Waldflüsterer dorf ist der so schmächtig ist. Auf diesen Hinweisen erkannten sie den Falken. Sie schlugen einen Aufklärungstrupp zu dem Waldflüstererdorf und das Dorf konnte zum Teil nocht gerettet werden auch wenn einige der Dorfbewohner trotzdem ihr Leben lassen mussten. Als der Falke die Augen schloss, erklang eine mächtige Stimme: "Du hast das Dorf retten können obwohl du gedacht hast du bist schwach. Deine Seelische Stärke hat nicht zu deinem Körper gepasst. Möchtest du mit einem passenden Körper weiterleben?" Blitzwolf Größe: 1,50m Erscheinung: Er hat die Gestalt eines Wolfes. Allerdings läuft er nur auf zwei Beinen und trägt einen Schulterschutz. Zudem ist er elektrisch geladen den gelegentlich sieht man es Blitz aufkommen. Seine Augen leuchten Rubinrot, was für einen Wolf eher ungewöhnlich ist und sein Fell ist komplett in weiß. Charakter: Schnell und zuverlässig sind zwei Eigenschaften die gut auf ihn zutreffen. Er geht mit dem Vertragspartner eine richtige Partnerschaft bis hin zu Freundschaft ein und hält ihm entsprechenden den Rücken frei. Manchmal verfällt er allerdings seinem animalischen Instinkten eines Wolfs/Hunds. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen da du dein Leben für andere Menschen gegeben hast und direkt gehandelt hast ohne zu zögern. Du kannst in Zukunft weiterhin dein Wissen mit anderen Menschen teilen können." Special: "Mehrfachangriff" - Gegen 10 Mana kann er 3 Ziele gleichzeitig normal angreifen Geschichte der Seele: Ein Vertrauter der einem Wolfsmenschen gleich kommt, ist der Blitzwolf. Zu Lebzeiten war Blitzwolf ein einfacher Mensch. Er lebte in Valor und arbeitete da als Gelehrter. Seine Neugier war unermüdlich und die Bücher der Stadtbibliothek waren ihm heilig. Jeden Tag lies viel und lernte dabei eine Menge. Und das tat er viele Jahre. Irgendwann galt er als einer der weißesten Menschen in ganz Vagorn. Er konnte sämtliche bekannten Zaubersprüche beibringen ohne sie selbst einmal verwendet zu haben, nur das Wissen darüber. Doch eines Tages, schon im fortgeschrittenen Alter und er besaß weiße Haare, lass er über die Erbauung von Valor und die Baupläne dazu. Dabei ist ihm ein grober Fehler in der Statik des Fundamets aufgefallen. Unter der Stadt befand sich eine riesige Gasblase mit druckempfindlichen Gas. Sollte sich zuviele Menschen auf einem Fleck in der Stadt befinden, würde der Druck dabei zu stark steigen und die Blase explodieren. Dies zeigte er dem König von Valor, dieser hielt seine These für ein Hirngespinst. Natürlich, woher sollte er das auch wissen. Da Blitzwolf nicht zulassen konnte dass die Stadt mitsamt einem Menschen und Büchern zerstört wurd überlegte er sich dagegen etwas. Er bat den Schmied darum einen möglichst langen Stahlspeer zu schmieden. Viele Meter lang. Da der Schmied ihm noch etwas schuldig war half er ihm. Dieser Speer musste mit 5 Leuten getragen werden. Als weiteres holte er sich Hilfe von vier Erdmagiern. Diesen brachte er neue Techniken bei, u.a. das verändern von Metall. Diese bat er darum, den Metallspeer senkrecht in dem Boden zu rammen bis nur noch ein Stück heraus steht. Dies gelang den vier Erdmagiern.Als das abgeschlossen war, bat er alle Magier zu gehen und in einer Stunde wieder zu kommen den Speer weiter zu vergraben und Erde darüber zu legen. Danach verwendete Blitzwolf eine Technik die er noch nicht selbst angewendet hatte und noch nie bestätigt wurde das man diese überlebt. Er setzte sich vor das Ende des Speers berührte ihn mit seine Hand und verwandelte seinen Körper und eine elektrische Ladung. Danach erschien er am Ende des Speers wieder heraus in einer riesigen Höhle in der er nciht atmen konnte. Sie war größer als er kalkuliert hatte. Diese würde nicht nur Auswirkungen auf Valor haben wenn diese explodiert. Er nutzte seine Luftmagie um am Rand der Höhle eine Luftkuppel zu erzeugen der die komplette Höhle ein einschloss. Danach hat er im Inneren einen Blitzschlag gezaubert. Daraufhin explodierte das Gas und Blitzwolf verbrannte daraufhin.Allerdings konnte durch die Luftkuppel verhindert werden dass die Höhle einstürzt. In Valor selbst mekrt man von der Explosion eine Erdbeben. Der König lies nach Blitzwolf zwar ausrufen, weil er Angst hatte das er Recht hatte. Dieser konnte aber nicht gefunden werden. Nachdem der Schmied und die vier Erdmagier beschrieben hatten was sie für ihn machen sollten, hoffte dass das Erdbeben ein Zeichen dafür war dass die Blase, die anscheinend exisitierte, beseitigt wurde und ließ eine Statue an Gedenken an Blitzwolf in der Stadtbibliotehek errichten. Allerdings hat er in den königlichen Dokument verfasst, dass es sein kann das diese Blase weiterhin existiert. Als Blitzwolf von der Explosion erfasst wurde, dachte er sich nur, wie schön es sein müsste dem Astralherrscher zu begegnen bevor er stirbt. Daraufhin hörte er eine Stimme: "Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen da du dein Leben für andere Menschen gegeben hast und direkt gehandelt hast ohne zu zögern. Du kannst in Zukunft weiterhin dein Wissen mit anderen Menschen teilen können." Abtrünnige Harpyie Größe: 1,70m Erscheinung: Dieser Vertraute besitzt die Gestalt einer der Gefürchtesten Kreaturen in den Wäldern: Eine Harpyie. Allerdings ist ihr komplettes Federkleid rot, dass ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist für Harpyien. Als Demi-Human besitzt sich auch menschliche Züge wie eine jede Harpyie. In der Hinsicht besitzt sie sehr weibliche Züge. Charakter: Sie ist davon überzeugt dass Frauen und Männer gleichgestellt sind und kämpft so auch besonders gegen die Unterdrückung der Frauen. Zudem hat sie ausgeprägte Mutterinstinkte und so kann es passieren dass sie den Vertragspartner bemuttert. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast das Problem zwischen den Rassen erkannt und bereust nicht dagegen getan zu haben? Ich kann dir eine Chance geben das Problem zu lösen." Special: "Segen des Windes" - Erlaubt dem Vertragspartner zwei Felder weiter zu bewegen solange der Vertraute beschworen ist. Geschichte der Seele: Zur Lebzeit war sie eine normale Harpyie mit einem normalen blauen Federkleid. Sie wuchs in einem normalen Stamm der Hapryien auf lebte ein vollkommen normales Leben als Harpyie. Allerdings gefiehlen ihr die Raubzüge nicht besonders und dabei war sie sehr passiv nur aktiv. Sie wollte keiner der Menschen etwas anhaben, da sie nicht verstand warum diese Leiden mussten und die Harpyien Sie überfielen. Als die abtrünnige Harpyie in ein Alter kam als sie Eier legen konnte wurde sie über die Fortpflanzung aufgeklärt. Dabei werden von männlichen Humanoiden die Samenzellen geraubt in dem man sie tötet. Als sie dies selbst machen sollte, flüchtet sie in der Nacht, da Sie soetwas nicht nachvollziehen kann warum man soetwas tun sollte. Die Menschen bekommen auch Nachwuchs ohne sich zu töten, warum müssen also die Harpyien die Menschen töten. Als sie in einem Menschendorf ankam versteckte sie sich in einer Scheune bei den Tieren. Doch lange war sie nicht unentdeckt. Der Landwirt, dem diese Farm gehört bemerkte sie und sperrte sie ein während sie schlief. Da sie die Menschensprache nicht beherrscht konnte sie ihm nicht mitteilen das sie keine bösen Absichten hatte. Sie begann zu weinen. Dem Bauer fiel das auf und er war erstaunt dass sie überhaupt weine konnte und Trauer empfinden konnte. So begann er sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen und sie zu studieren. Von den Älteren wurde immer nur gesagt Harpyien wären gemeine,blutrünstige Monster. Aber sie war emotionsfähig und weinte. Seine Neugier wuchs mit jedem Tag und er begann ihr Dinge beizubringen wie Sprache und Geschichten. Die abtünnige Harpyien zeigte ihm wie Harpyien fliegen können und die Stückweise das die Sprache der Harpyien. Und so entwickelte sich eine Liebesgeschichte die eine schöne Zeit versprach. Er musste sie zwar verstecken auf seinem Grundstück, aber dort konnte sie sich frei bewegen und eine Hausfrau sein und bei der Feldarbeit helfen. Und so kam es auch dass sie lernte wie sich Menschen fortpflanzen ohne sich umzubringen. Und da verstand sie auch warum die Menschen von der Harpyien dafür getötet werden. Solange keiner der Menschen freiwillig die Harpyien beim Nachwuchs zeugen helfen wollte, kann das nicht funktionieren. Die Menschen fürchten die Harpyien weil diese für ihren Nachwuchs diese überfallen. Ein Teufelskreis der durch fehlende Kommunikation entsteht. Doch sie mischte sie da nicht ein, nicht mit dem Risiko ihr Leben das sie jetzt führt aufgeben zu müssen. Doch eines Tages führte ihr Stamm einen Raubzug in dem Dorf durch in dem sie lebten. Als sie merkte dass das Dorf überfallen wurde, war es schon zu spät. Der Landwirt wurde schon umgebracht und geplünderte. Als die Abtrünnige Harpyie das sah begann sie die anderen Harpyien die um Dorf noch raubten anzugreifen und eine nach der anderen zu töten. Sie waren blutüberströmt, als sie dem Leichnam ihres Geliebten ging um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Als sie jedoch versucht ihn hochzuheben wird sie von hinten durchbohrt von einem Holzspeer. Einer der Dorfbewohner erstach sie von hinten. Sie solle dem Menschen die Würde lassen. Sie sei ein abscheuliches Ungetüm. Sie fiel zusammen über dem Landwirt und lag am Boden. Sie weinte. Sie konnte den Dorfbewohner nicht hassen. Sie konnte auch nicht die Harpyien hassen. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür dass sie dabei zugesehen hat wie beide Seiten Fehler machten dei vermieden hätte werden können. Sie schloss die Augen und eine Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf: "Du hast das Problem zwischen den Rassen erkannt und bereust nicht dagegen getan zu haben? Ich kann dir eine Chance geben das Problem zu lösen." Blitzkick Größe: 1m Erscheinung: Ein Kind mit weißen Haaren und Blitze am ganzen Körper auströmend. Das beschreibt den Vertrauten wohl am Besten. Charakter: Seine Persönlichkeit ist mitunter die Aktivste und Aufgedrehteste unter den Vertrauten. Der Geduldsfaden ist nicht sonderlich lange und er ist viel in Bewegung. Während eines Gewitters will er auch gerne materialsiert werden, da Gewitter liebt. Wenn ihm langweilig ist neigt er dazu seinen Vertragspartner mit kleinen Elektroschocks zu ärgern. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Deine Seele kriegt man nicht unter und du kämpfst für deine Freiheit. Ich schenke dir die Freiheit des ewigen Lebens und dafür spendest du Kraft und Energie den Leuten die es benötigen" Special: "Herr des Blitzes" - Der Vertraute kann sämtliche offensive Zauber des Vertragspartner in der selben Runde ebenfalls zaubern. Geschichte der Seele: Als Erstgeborener wird Otagon Rablet eines Tages eine wichtige Rolle hier in Aladon spielen und vielleicht sogar die Elfen anführen. Trotzdem ein hässliches Kind. So wie eigentlich alle Elfen Kinder in Aladon. Das dachte sich der Vertraute der gerade auf einer Statue in Aladon saß in der Gestalt eines einfach Vogels. Er konnte durch das Fenster ein Elfenpaar beobachten die ihr Kind bestaunten. Er flog los und machte seine übliche Runde durch Aladon. Flog beim Bäcker vorbei nahm sich ein paar Brot fetzen mit. Hielt kurz in dem Kinderzimmer der kleinen Annika und erleichterte sich auf dem Boden und zog wieder davon. Der Grund war einfach: Sie hat mit einem Netz ihn gefangen genommen und für einige Tage gefangen gehalten. Er konnte sich jedoch befreien und seitdem entleert er sich tendiziell immer bei ihr. Weiter ging es in den Raum der Älteste Na'vi die immer ein schön warmes Licht ausstrahlte dass ihn erfreut. Teilweise begrüßt sie ihn auch wenn niemand da ist, da sie sich auch über seinen tägliche Besuch freute. Danach durchquerte er noch den Springbrunnen um ein bisschen Wasser zu trinken und dann ging es zurück zu den anderen Vögeln ins Land der Djan zurück. Er ist der Einzige der in Aladon sich täglich aufhält. Die anderen Vögeln ist der Weg jeden Tag zu weit. Bei den Anderen angekommen half er dabei bei den täglichen Aufgaben zu helfen. Doch eines Morgens wurde seine tägliche Routine unterbrochen. Als er sich gerade auf dem Gesicht des Teddybären von Annika erleichtern wollte, kam der Vater rein und schloss alle Ausgänge und fing den Vertrauten ein. Er würde es bereuen alles vollgeschissen zu haben und er würde ein zahmes Vögelchen abgeben wenn er mit ihm fertig sei, flüsterte der Vater dem Vogel zu. Er verlies mit ihm das Haus und ging zu einem Labor. Ein seltsam aussehnder Elf hollte ihn aus dem Käfig raus und schnallte ihn fest auf einem Tisch. Kurze Zeit später gab er ihm eine Spritze und sein Körper begann zu Brennen für eine lange Zeit. Etwas enttäuscht wiederholte er das einige Male. Und irgendwann hört das Brennen und die Schmerzen nicht mehr auf. Aufgeweckt und überwältigt von Begeisterung sprang der Elf durch den Raum. Er habe eine non-humanoides Wesen geschaffen dass eigenes Mana produziert. Er legte ihm einen Ring um den Fuß und daraufhin fühlte er sich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und seines Körpers. Er hörte wie der Vater wieder kam und ihm irgendwas erklärte von Rune am Fuß und absoluter Sklave. Doch er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und bekam nicht mehr mit. Als der Vater sich im näherte sprang er einfach auf seine Schulter ohne iwas dagegen zu machen. Er brachte den Vogel zu Annika zurück. Dort spielte sie tagelang mit ihm ohne dass er etwas dagegen machen konnte. Und jedentag wurden die Schmerzen stärker. Doch nach einiger Zeit war der Vogel langweilig geworden und sie spielten nicht mehr mit ihm. So saß er den ganzen Tag auf einem Gestell und aß und trank gelengentlich. Er war nicht mal in einem Käfig und das Fenster war offen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte konnte er nichts machen was ihm nicht gesagt wurde. Er bemerkte dass der Ring Schuld daran war dass er nicht machen konnte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht mal eine Feder zu bewegen. Doch wie solle er sich von dem Ring befreien. Zudem wird er Tag für Tag immer schwächer. Er möchte wieder frei fliegen können und seine Aladonroutine abarbeiten. Gedrängt von diesem Wunsch überlud er die Runde und sorgte dafür dass der Effekt kurz ausblieb. Er flog mit den wenigen Kräften die er noch hatte raus und genoss die Freiheit. Er führte seine Routine fort und flog zu Na'vi um nochmal ihr Licht zu spüren, das so angenhem war. Dort angekommen schwanden aber die letzten Kräfte und er brach zusammen. In seinen letzten Atemzügen hörte er noch, wie Na'vi nach Wachen rief und fragte wer für ein solch grausames Experiment verantwortlich war. Sie versuchte den Vogel zu heilen allerdings war durch die Manaauströmungen aus dem Vogel zu stark dass der Zauber nicht durchkommen würde. Sie konzentierte sich und strahlte noch einmal sehr stark für den Vogel der jeden Tag vorbei kam extra dafür. "Deine Seele kriegt man nicht unter und du kämpfst für deine Freiheit. Ich schenke dir die Freiheit des ewigen Lebens und dafür spendest du Kraft und Energie den Leuten die es benötigen" Gewitterelementar Größe: 0,5m Erscheinung: Mit dem Oberkörper eines humanoiden und den fehlendem Unterkörper, der durch einen Wirbel ersetzt wurde, ist er der Gewitterelementar. Der Körper besteht aus einer Gewitterwolke. Gelgentlich zeigt sich ein Blitz in seinem Körper. Seine Körpergröße ist aber sehr überschaubar da er gerade mal ein bisschen größer ist als eine Katze. Charakter: Von der Persönlichkeit ist er ein sehr mürrisch und pessimistisch. In einer schlechten Situation ist er definitv keiner der neuen Mut zuspricht, allerdings hat er durch seine nüchterne Sicht der Dinge auch immer einen guten Blick für Gefahren und einen Ausweg aus bremsligen Situationen. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Dir hat das Leben hart mitgespielt und deine Verachtung für andere Leute wuchs durch die Enttäuschung die wiederfahren ist. Trotzdem hast du einer schlechten Situation schnell reagiert und gehandelt. Die gerettet, die du eigentlich nicht Leiden kannst, zeigt deinen Wille anderen zu Helfen. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben wieder Freude am Leben zu finden." Special: "Auge des Sturms" - Kann für 10 Mana den Vertragspartner vor physischen Projektilen schützen Seele des Astralherrschers: Der Vertraute waren zu Lebzeiten ein Elf. Normales Leben als Kind und junger Erwachsener, kam das Schicksal schlimm um die Ecke und nahm ihm viele seine Freunde und Familie. Enttäuscht vom Leben und die Götter verfluchend, begann er sich über die Jahre immer mehr zurückzuziehen und pessimistischer zu werden. So war nach einiger Zeit er ein mürrischer Mann. So vereinsamte der Elf immer mehr und wurde sogar als grimmiges Schreckgespenst innehralb von Aladon bekannt. Kinder hatte als Mutprobe bei ihm zu klopfen und dann wegzurennen. In diesem Teufelskreis distanzierte er sich dadurch immer mehr von den anderen Elfen und begann in seiner eigenen Welt zu leben. Er war als eine Art "Hausmeister" von Aladon angestellt, der täglich die Straßen und auch die Schwebemechanismen überprüfte. Dabei wechselte er seine Patrouille auch auf nachts um möglichst wenigen Leuten zu begegnen. Dabei sind ihm einige Leute aufgefallen die immer nachts um die selbe Uhrzeit sich hinter der Taverne traffen und dann parallel zu ihm durch die Stadt liefen. Er hatte zwar wenig Interesse an anderen Elfen, aber unaufmerksam war deshalb nicht. Als er eines Abends nicht mehr die Elfen traff wunderte er sich sehr darüber. Aber nicht weiter beachten ging er seinem Kontrollgang weiter nach. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Hinterkopf, ging er weiter um die Schweberunen zu überprüfen. Eigentlich sollte er nur einen kleinen Kontrollgang heute machen, aber sein Pessimismus drängte ihn dazu den vollständigen Rundgang zu machen den er normalerweise nur einmal im Monat machen muss. Wie sich zeigte, hat sich seine Befürchtung bewahrheitet: Ein paar der Gestalten die er abends immer sah, bearbeiteten die Runen die fürs Schweben zuständig waren. Diese stellte er zur Rede. Sie behaupteten die Elfen in einer glorreichere Zukunft zu bringen, indem die Elfen beginnen sich von Aladon zu befreien und das Land dass sie benutzen besser zu nutzen. Freiwillig würden sie nicht die Stadt verlassen, deshalb lassen sie die Stadt langsam abstürzen. Damit müssten die Leute die Stadt verlassen und sich neu orientieren. Grimmig und zornige über die Engstirnigkeit der Leute, brüllte er sie an und ob ihnen den nicht bewusst sei dass wenn die Elfen es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden diese sterben würden. Diese Tatsache ignorierend und weiter auf ihren Plan weiter beharrend zwangen sie den Vertrauten sich zu entfernen und den Plan geschehen zu lassen. Während des Gesprächs sah der Vertraute eine Halterung des Geländers dass er entfernen könnte damit die Leute von Aladon runterfallen würden. So nutzte er die Chance entfernte die Halterung und die Leute fielen mitsamt der Geländer. Doch kampflos gab sich die Gruppe nicht geschlagen und so zog einer der Leute ihn mit runter. Während des Fallens stachen ihn die Leute noch ab. Mit einem verachtenden Grinsen verspottete er die Gruppe für die Verzweiflung die sie im Auge des Todes aufzeigten. Nach einer gefühlsmäßigen Ewigkeit schlug die Elfen mit dem Gelände unten auf. Der Schmerz vom Aufprall noch spürend dachte er sich noch dass er für diese nervigen Elfen in Aladon gestorben sei und verfluchte diese Tatsache. Während er spürte wie seine Sinne verschwammen hörte er noch eine sehr klare Stimme "Dir hat das Leben hart mitgespielt und deine Verachtung für andere Leute wuchs durch die Enttäuschung die wiederfahren ist. Trotzdem hast du einer schlechten Situation schnell reagiert und gehandelt. Die gerettet, die du eigentlich nicht Leiden kannst, zeigt deinen Wille anderen zu Helfen. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben wieder Freude am Leben zu finden." Sturmmaid Größe: 1m Erscheinung: Die Sturmmaid besitzt Hufe als Beine, hat ein großes Horn auf dem Kopf und ist dauerhaft von eine Art "Schal" umgeben welches sie in kleiner Wirbelstürme umwandeln kann. Sie schwebt auch dauerhaft in der Luft und stellt sich nur in Ausnahmen auf den Boden, welches ihr auch offensichtlich sehr unangenehm ist. Ansonsten besitzt sie keine Pupillen und hat komplett blaue Augen. Charakter: Die Sturmmaid ist sehr anhänglich an den Vertragspartner und wird auch sehr schnell eifersüchtig auf jede Person die dem Vertragspartner zu nahe kommt. Liegt es in ihrer Macht stößt sie die Person auch zur Seite. Sie sorgt sich auch sehr um das Wohlergehen des Vertragspartner. Sollte sie wütend werden weil der Vertragspartner wirklich in Gefahr ist stößt sie aus dem Horn noch zusätzlich Blitze ab und legt ihren "Schal" um den Vertragspartner. Worte des Astralherrschers: - Special: "Unterstützende Winde" - Sollte der Vertragspartner Schaden bekommen durch eine andere Person, erhöht sich seine Luftmagie um 2d6.Category:Luftschule Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Vertraute